Late Last Night
by Gatita101
Summary: All the guest rooms are taken. So where does Wadi sleep? Read and find out. No! Not a hentai story! Atleast not completely. Ratd 'T' for language, plus I don't trust myself.
1. Bed Time For Two

Late Last Night

HI-HI! This will be my first fic for the Secret Saturdays.

Let me tell you, this is based when Zak is in his teens and the whole, find kur enchilada, is kaput!

Also, remember the episode where Zak, komodo and Fisk were combined into some monster? Well Zak is now able to understand Komodo because of that.

* * *

Zak yawned and got ready for bed.

Komodo followed. He liked to sleep on bed with his owner, or as Zak called him, 'brother'.

Zak's lower half was sunk beneath his covers. He looked out the window.

"Looks like there's gonna be a storm tonight." Zak said, noticing the dark clouds and soft rumbles of thunder. He stroked the lizard's head and smiled.

Komodo curled into a ball, his tail wraping around himself cutely. He let out a friendly hiss, his forked tongue waving in the air. This was his way of saying good night.

"Good night." He murmured. Zak stopped petting him and laid his head on his soft, comfy pillow. Sleep took over as his vision clouded with the sweet, sweet darkness of sleep.

Zak's room door opened. A female entered his room.

Zak, being a light sleeper, awoke from slumber. He eyed the silhought of his intruder. His white spiky bangs shadowed his eyes, so she couldn't see if he was watching.

She got closer and closer. She stood right next to the bed.

A flash of Lightning revealed the girl's face.

Zak froze.

"Wadi?" He mumbled.

"Yes, Zak?" She giggled.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked bewildered. He glared at komodo. "And why didn't you warn me? I know you could sense her!"

Komodo opened one eye with no interest. Atleast he looked with no interest. He actually wanted to see how this would play out. He just grunted.

Zak, once being fused with the lizard, making him understand his speach, blushed at what he said.

"Zak?" Wadi piped up. Not understanding what the lizard said.

He looked at her. "So what did you come in my room for?"

The girl blushed slightly. "Well you see..." She stopped a moment to plan her words.

The black/white haired boy scooted over, sensing a story. "Sit." He commanded.

She did so.

"Um..." She twirled a peice of hair that stuck out of her head dress. "You know how all the secret scientists can't leave because of the project and are staying in all the guest rooms?" Her blush deepening.

Zak nodded. "Go on." Truthfully, he wanted to go to sleep and didn't care for her problem. He'll just help her and go right to bed.

"Well, your parents were telling me, that, there were no more rooms. They said I could take the living room, but it's kinda alone and creepy. So I... _uhh_." She could feel her face turn beet red.

He stared at her wide eyed. He knew what she was asking, but felt to embarresed to respond directly to her dilema.

Komodo thought this was to much and retained as much laughter as he could, only snickering at the show.

"So your scared of being alone." He stated. He brushed his spiky fringes forward, trying to conceal his blush. "Why not share a room with one of the scientists?"

At this, Wadi crossed her arms and raised an eye brow.

Zak raised his hands in defence. "Okay, okay. I get it." He glanced at the clock; '2:18'

_'Damn! I'm gonna be very tired in the morning. Wait! How long have I been talking to, Wadi?'_

He sighed. "So where do you plan to sleep?" His cheeks bursted to rose colory again. He almost felt like he knew the answer.

She blushed aswell. "Um... you see. I w-was wondering if I could sleep in your room. Please? Only for tonight! I'll go home tommaro if there is still no space." She pushed two fingers together.

Zak felt his cheeks glow. "Um." He rubbed the back of his head. "You do know that I don't have sleeping bags in here, right?"

komodo slapped a clawed paw over his face. He started growling in his dragon language.

"Grarg! Gra! Graza! Gra!" He said. (Anybody catch that?)

Zak flushed more.

"What did he say?" Wadi tilted her head in confusion.

Zak turned his head quickly towards the window. "H-he sugjests you sleep in my bed. He says it's big enough for more than one person." He felt his heart race.

The girl now followed his gaze out the window.

"U-um. C-could I?" She stuttered. She couldn't exactly control herself, her nerves were racking like crazy.

His head, with rapid speed, turned to her. "Um. Well... if you want to. I mean! There's no problem!"

komodo snickered. This was to rich.

Zak glared daggers at him, but that didn't wipe the smirk off his lizard muzzle.

Wadi bowed slightly and smiled warmly. "Thank you."

She walked around the bed and laid on the other side.

"Here." He gave her his extra pillow.

She took it and nodded. "Thanks."

He smiled again. "Welcome." Maybe this wouldn't be as awkward as he thought.

But he was wrong.

komodo, in his dragon language, started making fun. Wadi fell asleep easy, sinse she couldn't understand him and took his talking as soft snoring.

Zak, on the other hand, understood every word.

And he wasn't liking it.

_"//Wadi and Zak, sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love," _winks at him. _"then comes marrage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!\\"_

Zak grabbed his pillow and wacked him.

Wadi, being as light a sleeper as Zak, woke up abit dazed from the slight movement. "Why'd you hit him?" She asked, her voice slurred.

"He was being annoying." He said numbly. He placed his pillow under his head and procceded to sleep.

-

In only a couple hours, both were slumbering.

_-Dream Sequence-_

_A man with white skin, white hair, wearing a light blue cape, was menacingly closing in on Wadi._

_She backed away. "W-what do you want from me!" She yelled, trying to sound intimidating._

_Argost walked closer. "You." He said. "You are my link to the Saturday boy!"_

_Wadi gasped in fright._

_The scene switched from her confronting, Argost to a black room made of shadows._

_The shadows turned into small bats and flew away, revealing the new scene._

_Wadi screamed in horror at what she saw._

_Zak layed on the dark tiled floor, floating in a pool of his own blood. His white bangs were dripping in crimson. His clothes were torn and bloody. His eyes seemed souless, his eyes were very cloudy and hazy. The world around him was a fat blur no matter which way he looked._

_"ZAK!" She screamed. She ran to his side, sat on her knees and cradled his head. She lowered her head and cried on his chest._

_-Dream Sequence Over-_

Zak shook Wadi awake.

"Hey, Wadi!"

Wadi's eyes opened suddenly. She felt drenched in her cold sweat.

"Z-Zak?" She mumbled, eyes wide and hopeful.

He looked at her with an eye brow raised. "Yes?"

"I-I-I'm s-so sor-ry f-for waking you u-up." She stuttered, her dream still fresh in her mind.

Her face felt oddly wet. She touched her cheeks to find tears. "W-was I crying?"

Zak nodded. "Yeah. I guess you had a nightmare. You woke me up and decided to wake you up. What happened?"

She looked away. "I was dreaming... Argost killed someone precious to me." More tears fell from her eyes.

The boy got closer and wrapped a protective arm around her. He remembered his dad always did this to calm his mother, he only hoped it worked for her to.

"_Shh._ It's okay. He isn't here to hurt you, nor will I let him." He rocked back and forth, cradling her to his chest.

Wadi felt safer in his arms. Her tears stopped. She wiped the tears that stained her cheeks with her sleeve.

"Thank you." She muttered, before lulling to sleep from his cradling and his warmth.

He oddly felt whole with her in his arms. He laid back on his pillow, holding her to him tightly.

He meant what he said; He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her.

-

_-Morning-_

The sky was a dreary gray. Days like this tend to make even morning people lazy.

Zak yawned.

Wadi cringed. "Eew! Morning breath!"

"Oh yeah! Be all sweet last night so you could get a place to sleep, then kick me when i'm down!" He said in a teasing tone.

"Hehe. Sorry." Wadi apoligized, feeling she shouldn't be rude to the one that comforted her and let her sleep with him. He could of easily kicked her out. He was strong enough to do it.

"Yeah, yeah." He smirked.

"-Ahem!-"

Both looked towards the door way. Standing there was a giggling gorilla-cat and a snickering Doyle.

"Oh man. Wait intill, Doc and sis hear about this!" Doyle continued laughing.

Zak growled and flushed. "Hentai." He snarled loudly.

Doyle looked at him confused. "A-hen-did-what?"

"It's a japanese word. Look it up!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He looked at Wadi. "Or did you wake up on the right side?" He smirked.

Zak, understanding the smirk, took out the claw from under his pillow. The talons opened viciously, hinting Doyle to shut up or else he'd end up on that end of the stick.

But knowing Doyle, he didn't take the hint. "I'm all the way over here. What could you do-"

Zak pressed a nice, shiny, red button that resided on the pole of his weapon. The claw launched.

Doyle ducked, his back getting scrapped by the bottom talon.

Zak yanked his weapon, the string forcing the claw back to it's pole shape.

Doyle picked himself up from the floor. That weapon wasn't aimed for his arm or something. It was aimed for his head!

_'Okay! He's REALLY pissed off today!'_ "Okay, jeez! Ouch!" His back was bleeding slightly. He walked away, off to replace his shirt and bandage the deep scratch.

Zak glared at Fisk, daring him to try and tease him.

Fisk said something in his gorilla-cat language, his fingers pionting to his left, then he ran down the hall, not wanting to get his brother in an even more pised off mood.

Wadi blinked. She wasn't around long enough to understand Fisk's language.

"What did he say?"

"He said breakfast is ready." He hopped off the bed and walked down to breakfast.

Wadi sighed and got off the bed. She went to the bathroom and got herself dressed and ready for the day.

-

Apparently, everyone already ate and went to work on... whatever they were doing.

Zak sat alone in the kitchen. He sat on the counter with a glass of milk and eating a slice of toast slathered with peanut butter. He looked out the window.

"When will that storm leave?"

His trained ears heard scuttling foot steps head towards the kitchen. He turned quickly, just to see, Wadi.

"Hey." He muttered before sipping his milk.

Wadi sat on the counter with him. "That dream," She started. "I thought I lost you."

Zak almost choked on his milk. "W-what?" It wasn't an outraged 'what', but one of shock that came from his heart.

She nodded. "Y-yeah. Argost killed you. It was horrible." She looked up into his pupiless dark eyes.

As quick as a flash of lightning, she pressed her lips against his. She savored his taste for only a moment, then dashed out of the kitchen.

Zak stood still. Bewildered she did such a thing. A smile slowly spreaded across his face.

She liked him and he liked her.

His smile turned into a smirk. He was _definately_ going to catch her later.

* * *

Woohoo! Finished! I hope you enjoyed my fic. If you request, I could make an extra chapter as a sequel.

Please review! I want to know if this was good or not.


	2. Lightning Chaset

**_Late Last Night_**

Here is the sequel chapter to the fic everybody wants me to finish! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Wadi slowly walked into, the forest part of the estate, closest to the house. Her mind still fixed on what she did earlier. She's been avoiding, Zak for a good three hours. She knew he was trying to find her, but she wasn't confident enough to face him.

Wadi walked deeper into the jungle of weird plants. This was her last hiding spot. Zak was already homing in on her.

Wadi crouched and sat on the ground, holding her head in frustration.

"Why did I kiss him?" She sighed. "Of all the stupid things I could've done. I KISS him. I destroyed whatever dignity I had left. I already slept in the same bed and room with him! Udg! What is WRONG with me!?"

Wadi gasped as she heard scuttling from the plants.

It was only, Fiskerton.

"Gaba! Debo chi yal-la nee tawn." Fiskerton stated.

Wadi looked at him with the most confused look known to man.

"Fiskerton, what are you SAYING? God! I can't understand _anything _you say! How does Zak do it?"

Fisk shrugged. "//It takes time, I guess.\\"

Wadi's jaw dropped, not sure if it was from shock or the hinges that supported her mouth broke.

"//I take it, you can understand me now.\\" Fisk smiled.

"Y-yeah. I can."

Fisk sat down next to her. "//Great! Now we can talk about your infatuation with my brother.\\"

Wadi crossed her arms in a huff. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She said, fighting the blush that was trying to cover her face.

"//Uh-huh. Then why are you blushing?\\" He placed a paw on her shoulder. "//Come on. It's like what Zak's parents said.\\"

Wadi raised an eye brow. "What did they say?"

"//Hormonal changes are normal! And-\\"

Wadi pressed her hand on his muzzle, ultimately shutting him up.

"Look," she started. "I already had _'the talk'_ with my parents. I don't need it from you to!"

Fisk moved her hand. "//Alright, alright! Just trying to help my brother's future mate.\\"

Her eyes widen and her face flushed. "F-f-f-future w-w-WHAT!"

"Eep." Fiskerton flinched.

"Now WHAT makes you even THINK we'll b-be, be..." She had a lose for words.

"//... Mates?...\\"

Her voice softened. "Y-yeah. That."

"//Um. Because you like him and he likes you?\\" The big gorilla-cat pointed out.

Wadi looked down. "N-no. He doesn't."

Fisk rolled his eyes. "//If he didn't, he wouldn't be flipping the house upside down, looking for you.\\"

Wadi sighed. "Only because he wants to set me straight, that we'll never be."

The tan furred cryptid's ears twitched, then rolled his fangy lips into a smirk. "//I think he'll be straightening out with you in just a couple seconds.\\" He jumped into the trees and left Wadi.

"What did he mean-" Her eyes widened. _'Oh god! No!'_

The moment she tried to run, a bird claw circled her waist. She noticed it was attached to a rope. Her eyes trailed the rope up to it's owner.

A teen with black hair and spikey white bangs sat on a tree branch.

"You know. It took a long time to find you."

Wadi huffed. "You act like I care." She folded her arms and faced her back to him, hiding the strengthening blush. Her heart was racing faster each minute. She tried to walk away, but found she was being pulled towards his direction.

"Your not going anywhere." Zak jumped off the branch and pressed the button, that retracted the claw's rope, pulling the resitent girl towards him.

Soon Wadi found herself trapped. The claw was tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Zak! Let me go! I really will break this! I-" She stopped talking when she found herself only inches from his chest. "I-I... I..." She closed her mouth, before she said something stupid. _'When did he become so H.O.T.'_

The boy smirked, happy to find her completly speachless. "What's the matter? Gorilla-cat got your tongue?" He teased.

The thunder clashed. It began to drizzle.

"N-no! I-I-" _'What is __**wrong**__ with me!? This is Zak!' _

She looked up into his dark eyes. _'Maybe that's the problem.'_

At the moment, she felt like putty in his hands. His staring was melting her like chocolate.

The clouds broke and it became a waterfall outside.

"Do you really like me?" Zak asked.

Wadi felt hypnotized by his eyes. "Didn't the kiss make it obvious?"

Zak chuckled and smiled. "Well then, I guess I should make my feelings obvious."

Wadi's face flushed more. She swallowed a nerves lump in her throught.

He pressed his lips against hers, held in emotions poured into his first kiss. The boy couldn't help but pull his weapon and yank the girl against him. His free hand found itself on her waist.

Thunder crashed, but they didn't care. The world around them was lost, as they found themselves in their own perfect world.

-

Doc paced back and forth in the living room.

"Where is Zak?"

Doyle entered the room, in his hand; an apple. In his other hand; a recording CD.

"Dum-dum-de-dum-dum-dum-de-dum-dum!" Doyle sung, _Disturbia_ to himself.

"Hey, Doyle. Have you seen Zak?" Doc asked.

Doyle stopped humming to himself and gave a pensive look.

"Zak, Zak. Kid with black hair and Spikey white bangs?" Doyle dumbly asked.

Doc grunted in frustration. "Doyle. You know what he looks like. Stop the games and tell me if you've seen him."

"Yeah I saw him. By the way, you seen Wadi?"

Doc shook his head. "Uh. No. Why?"

"Well. I'd tell you, but i'm afraid to get my heart ripped out... screw it! I'll tell you anyways! Where did Wadi sleep last night?"

"Uh. On the couch? That was where we left her."

Doyle made an annoying buzzer sound. "WRONG! She actually slept with miniman."

Doc's face faultered. "W-what? Zak wouldn't let her-"

"Ask Fisk. He was with me when we entered his room."

"ZAK!"

-

Zak pulled away from Wadi when he heard his name called.

"Why do I sense i'm in trouble? I didn't even do anything yet." He mumbled. He was soaked from the tough rain and his hair stuck to his face.

Wadi, clothes drenched as well, pulled his face towards hers. "We can worry about that later." She pressed against his lips once more.

He parted forcefully from her. "Just to let you know. If you ever need a place to sleep, you could always stay with me."

"By that, you mean _literaly_. Right?"

"Yeah. Literaly."

Wadi gave him another lightning, quick kiss.

* * *

The end!

I honestly wanted to call this fic 'Lightning Kiss' Than 'Late Last Night' It makes more sense to me, but i'll keep it as it is.

HAHAHA!!! Doc mistook the situation. Lets just hope Zak and Wadi can explain... or we can hope they won't get caught making out in the middle of a storm. Hehe, steamy.

Please review!


End file.
